


Toe-maggedon

by toesohnoes



Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: M/M, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cable and Deadpool are trapped in the cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toe-maggedon

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/33374288395/trope-meme-cable-deadpool-huddling-for-warmth).

“I think I’ve lost a toe,” Deadpool declares against the roar of the wind and the bombardment of snow. “Possibly the little one on the end.”

“Wade…”

“That was my FAVOURITE one.” Deadpool huffs and wraps his arms tightly around himself. He’s still shivering, which is hardly surprising, given that they are stuck in the blank white canvas of the Arctic with no rescue in sight and their teleportation matrix broken for plot related reasons. He wiggles his fingers, pressing each one against his side in turn. “If I lose one more, Mr. Messiah, I’m holding you personally responsible.”

“They’ll grow back,” Cable says.

He does not sound remotely concerned by Deadpool’s plight.

Quite honestly, he just sounds cold.

Deadpool clears his throat. “How’s the toe-situation on the non-healing-factored side of the equation?”

“They’re all present and accounted for,” Cable assures him. “But if we don’t get out of here soon…”

“Toe-maggedon,” Deadpool concludes solemnly. He shivers heartily. “We should huddle.”

Cable arches an eyebrow at him. Deadpool can see the snow hanging off of it. “What?”

“Huddle. Cuddle. Snuggle. It conserves body heat.”

“I’m aware of that.” Cable looks like he’s trying to fight a smirk. The cold must really be getting to him - it’s not like Cable to resist the opportunity to dryly snark someone to death. “I just wouldn’t have expected you to suggest it.”

“Are you trying to say that I am not a snuggly, cuddly warm soul?” Deadpool asks, as he scoots towards Cable. They have one padded jacket between them to keep out the cold, and Deadpool would say that it’s altogether terrible at its job. “I’ll have you know that there is many a lady in the world that has been warmed by these impressive arms.”

Cable still touches him like he’s not sure what he’s doing, even as Deadpool flings himself against Cable’s huddled form. Eventually he pulls their shared coat tightly around both of them, and tucks his hands in against Deadpool’s stomach. His fingers are like blocks of ice. Maybe toes aren’t the only thing to be worried about. Then again, maybe cuddling up with a heap of techno-organic metal isn’t going to come up with a great deal of body heat.

“I’ve heard it helps more if you’re naked,” Deadpool chatters by Cable’s ear.

“I am not getting naked with you,” Cable states, but then Deadpool feels a frozen smile against him. “Not here.”

And that means there will be an elsewhere.

“You’re going to regret saying that,” Deadpool says, “you know, once we’re rescued.” Cable’s breath huffs against him like a heated gift. Deadpool grins behind his mask. “I love plot devices.”

Cable’s confusion is entirely irrelevant. Deadpool decides to live in a trope meme from now on.


End file.
